


Five Months

by quirkyOne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyOne/pseuds/quirkyOne
Summary: vital expedition members go missing and John deals with it through denial.





	Five Months

**Author's Note:**

> really short rough drabble set in season 1SGA when they were still cut off from Earth. Never meant to see the light of day, so this is not betaed.

It was five months exactly to the day before they heard anything. Before that there had been no intel. No rumours, no information, just a whole lot of nothing.   
Underneath his laidback smirk John had slowly, quietly been going out of his mind. Not that he let that show. Not even when Beckett and Heightmeyer teamed up on him, trying to get him to talk. They tried reasoning with him, both together and, seperately. Telling him it wasn't good for either his health or his psyche to bottle things up and hold them in. He had just smirked thinly, made some vague excuses and got the hell out of there., Denial was an old friend and had always worked quite well for him up till now. His family had raised repression to an artform and they were just fine thank you very much. Distant but fine. Besides if he hadn't wanted to talk when they had all finally realized Earth was no longer an option, he sure as hell wasn't going to start now. Even when Heightmeyer tried to convince him it would be in the best interests of the expediton for him to share his   
feelings, he stood firm and remained silent.He was the closest they had to a leader now, and he owed it to everyone to hide whatever doubts he might have. He had to encourage hope and ensure what remained of his people didn't give up. But still almost five months was a long time and he could feel his optimistic mask crumbling around the edges. He was on edge, clinging tightly to his facade even as it slipped through his fingers.   
Then finally Teyla and Ronon returned from the markets on P35-6X2 with huge relieved grins and a location. John suddenly felt less hollow, and more real than he had in years. His initial instinct to grab some weapons and storm the gate was ruthlessly squashed as they worked the new info into the plans that had been painstackingly,and desperately optimistically developed months ago. The atmosphere on Atlantis changed almost immediately. It felt lighter, cautiously hopeful. The civilians were now meeting Johns eyes without reservation. There was an air of relief that no-one tried to hide. For his part, John now knew exactly what he needed to do. 

It was exactly five month to the date when John and his team geared up. With a deadly determination and a white knuckled grip on his P-90 John led the extraction team through the shimmering event horizon. Atlantis may have lost Earth but they were going to get Elizabeth, Rodney and the others back, or die trying. John Sheppard did not leave any of his people behind and it was time that the Pegasus Galaxy learned that.


End file.
